bcholonetfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Home
Added the big link. I think we can make it look prettier. I was going to but I have to run to a meeting! will finish later tonight unless one of you fine folks get to it! :D Aylaa (talk) 23:39, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Added some text to the big link. If you like it, keep it. If you want to add to it or change it, have at it!--R. B. LeMoyne (talk) 06:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Featured article - placeholder box. colors and style WIP. feel free to play with it.Aylaa (talk) 08:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Will the featured box be something normal folks can contribute to, or is that just a fun thing for the admins? Sciran (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Can contribute by suggesting articles or making awesome ones. My intent is to use some automatic rotation code wikia can support to automatically switch every few weeks, but first we need more completed articles. Another thing that can go in that spot is an "ad" for whatever big RP storyline is going on. I passed out early last night Aylaa (talk) 18:40, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I fleshed out Ralle's page, added and completed Quallo, added Telline. I have plans to do a page on Alderaan (specifically during the Great Galactic War), Alderaanian Nobility, and House Wymarc (Tied to Ralle and Telline) 18:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Wymarc (talk) 18:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Wymarc Lots of new fixes recently! The Planet template has been tightened up a bit with adjusted font size and sidebar width, and a new Ship template has been added for noteworthy starships. Home page has been updated with new categories and a link directing people to Aylaa's wiki page request thread on BC.org if they want to make use of her services. Next project: Getting the Featured Profile box up and running!--R. B. LeMoyne (talk) 19:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Added a guild template! or the start of one. Fee free to add further information or adjustments. I figure the info box can be largely at-a-glance OOC information Hey, so Orell added the Category of "Orell Legacy" to his character. First one to do this. My first instinct was to remove it, but on further thought it's not a bad idea, it just needs some discussion. In game legacies are a mechanic to share benefits for an account to all alts. The fluff they painted this mechanic with is an extended tree of relationships of varying types. My gut reaction is to go with the OOC reality of the "Legacy" if we keep it. Lots of people have characters connected to their legacy who aren't actually related to any other characters. Some characters are related to one another (siblings, children, parents, friends, lovers) etc who aren't played by the same player. These characters already link one another on their pages. A specific /category/ which we've tended to consider "large and important data finding tools" to denote the possibly limited use of an IC "I am actually using my legacy here guys" seems silly. Using it to denote "this character is played by player X" seems more useful.Further all legacies can be put in the player legacies category for easy search along those lines. That said, I am still not wholly sold on the idea of it as a category at all. So, to reduce confusion like existed on the whole faction question, how do you think we should handle it? Aylaa (talk) 04:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not entirely sold on it, either. It makes sense in-game, sort of, but not in a wiki when you can link to names so easily to denote who's related to who. That's just my thoughts on it, though. --R. B. LeMoyne (talk) 03:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) THE FEATURED PROFILE SIDEBAR ON THE MAIN PAGE IS NOW UP AND RUNNING. /cheer! In related news, I just leveled up in Wikia this weekend. OK, now that I'm done patting myself on the back, some more information: You can find the Featured article template page at http://bcholonet.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featuredarticle to add more featured profiles to the mix. Instructions are on the page, but it pretty much boils down to copy/paste and tagging so the template can do its thing. I chose Iaera's as a test run for the feature because her profile is well-written and mostly complete, though we may want to come up with actual qualifications and open it up to community suggestions. The text used for the template is the opening paragraph of the profile, minus whatever links might be in there, with the name of the character featured in bold. I also created a banner to put at the bottom of featured profile pages, as well as a Category tag to collect them all on one page so people can find past featured pages. Feel free to discuss and refine this new feature going forward so we can make it better! (Edited paragraph for greater clarity.) --R. B. LeMoyne (talk) 00:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) My two cents on the Legacy Pages: With the way the categories we already have are woven together, I do not see any need for Legacy Categories as a wiki-wide thing. It is easy enough for any player to create a category to link all of their characters together. Lien isn't the first - all of my characters are tied together by virtue of the Silence Keepers, and so I made a category for that. Only difference is that I did not name it after my legacy name though I likely would have if I could have settled on a legacy name at the time. There is nothing stopping Lien from having a Orell Legacy category - and further, I would encourage it, as it allows other to link into it such as Cordae - I just don't think we should have a dedicated Listing of Legacy Categories as a 'thing' on the Wiki. If players individually create such an amount of them, then revisit it. Again, just my two cents. --Sciran (talk) 07:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) You know I thought I edited out that category ages ago. Either I didn't or he added it back in. I'm pretty sure Jace and I already had decided to remove it. A)The moment you make a category and use it on multiple pages, it becomes a wiki-wide thing, even if you don't have a special page called out to display them all. B) You're use of the silence keepers isn't the same thing, Sciran. Silence keepers is an organization. presumeably if you have people linked to it, they're in that organization. I wouldn't set Cordae in the Orell legacy... 'cause that isn't Orell character. Legacy is a game construct for getting perks and account advancement. Most people don't have all their characters actually related to one another, and if they do their pages are linked anyway - so it becomes "these are all the characters played by this player", which could possibly be useful for searching, but it's not the same thing as you stated and it isn't how Orell used it either. I would not wish to use it in that way. Displaying familial relationships seems to already be handled without muddying up the categories further. Displaying "these are all played by X" is actual useful data that is not currently handled. 14:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't suppose it's possible to add a category system for items, works and texts? NovaZero (talk) 14:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC)